


Too Much

by J_A_P



Category: Song to Song (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_P/pseuds/J_A_P
Summary: “他想要自由，他不知道怎么做。”





	Too Much

太多了。  
他们叫他库克。那有可能是他的姓，也有可能是昵称，因为他总是把事情操办得井井有条。那你的名字呢，他问他。你可以叫我阿德里安，蒂莫西，海因里希，什么都可以。库克讲完了这句风趣话，却仿佛发现了新的趣味，一直不断地将他所知道的各种语言的名字数了下去。亚伯拉罕，亚伯，亚当。  
太多了。  
库克在生活中是个玩乐家，在录音室却是个不容置疑的君王。他们已经录了三天，他们没怎么吃饭，所有人都受不了了，只是没人敢说。他试图向他解释。库克认真地听他说完，他在听人说话时总是表现出这样过度的热忱，露出整颗绿色的眼珠。我明白，但你能再唱一遍吗，如果你哑了就用哼的，倒数第三四句。  
太多了。  
库克想要他百分之百的信任。想要他的手足之情。你有个弟弟，没关系。你这里，在洛杉矶，而他不在，和天人两隔没区别。库克吃早餐的时候也把眼镜架在额头上，说实话，那让他看起来像个老头子。你就是我的兄弟了，难道不是吗？库克把他的手指从叉子柄上掰开，攥进自己手心里。你对我难道没有兄弟般神圣的爱吗？  
太多了。  
他刚刚才给他口交过，精液的腥味还留在鼻腔里。但是库克这会就又硬得像块铁了。他把他翻过去按在墙上，想把那根塞得他喘不上气的东西整个插进他身体里。这才不到一半，他说，还不够多。他感觉到库克的小腹贴在自己屁股上。库克是个练瑜伽的混蛋，见鬼的腹式呼吸，他的独立音乐家软屁股也为此起起伏伏。那感觉像心跳，也有点像女人怀孕的肚子，像他妈妈怀弟弟的时候，他偷偷在她午睡时趴在那个浑圆上翘的地平线上，窗外的太阳跟着日出日落。  
他人生中最美好的时刻，一切都显得无限而安定。没人知道他的人生一段就要结束，一段即将开始。


End file.
